


Bonds

by The_Evil_Twin413



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Idk how this works yet, M/M, Mutant Powers, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Twin413/pseuds/The_Evil_Twin413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regens are those who have power, but who can't use it. Their only hope is to find a Drainer, someone who can take that power and wants it enough to protect them from the ones who wouldn't be so nice about it. Sun is a Regen looking for a partner. He never wanted to get involved in a war. He certainly never wanted to get involved with his partner. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monkey-tailed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I haven’t written anything fanfiction-wise in a long time. Consequently, the beginning chapters may be short and a little clunky. It’ll get better. Probably. Also, there are still faunus even if this is AU.

Sun skidded as his feet slipped against the wet pavement. He dared to take only the slightest of moments to regain his balance before dashing down the sidewalk. Alleyways and dark stores flew by, but he wouldn’t stop there, they trapped you there. He could hear the footsteps of his pursuers and that meant to either pick up the pace enough to outrun them or find someone where to hide. Unfortunately, they were too fast and too close for him to attempt either at the moment.

  
Still running, he started to focus on an area inside himself, coaxing the power to come out and lend a hand. As it had many times, the power manifested next in the shape of two glowing copies of himself. They could neither attack nor defend. All he could do was hurl them behind him and hope that these guys would pause long enough for him to duck out of sight and find a place to hide. Hearing the footsteps come to a halt, Sun turned into an alleyway and prayed that it wasn’t rigged. He wouldn’t have a second chance.

  
Letting out a breath of relief when he realized it was clean, he scrambled over the chain fence and tucked himself as much as he could in the small space between two dumpsters, tailing curling around his waist reflexively as both a comforting gesture and an attempt to keep it out of sight. He briefly considered climbing into one of them, but decided against it. The fence was the only warning he would have if those guys came his way, and he didn’t want to spend the precious seconds the warning gave him by trying to crawl out. It also smelled like something died in there. He wasn’t too thrilled about that either. Deciding that he was as safe as he could be for the moment, Sun rested his head against one of the dumpsters as he tried to figure how he’d get himself out of this mess.

  
He needed to find a Drainer. Shitty parlor tricks would only protect him for so long and with demand for Regens getting higher and higher, it was stupid of him not have found one by now. Sun knew that. He knew that he would end being either some Drainer gang member’s personal blood bank or forcefully enlisted in the police force as a “donor”, the nicer word for blood bank. Neither option seemed preferable to Sun. However, most Drainers tended to be one or the other and being forcefully joined to either side meant he’d go from being one asshole’s power supply to a whole group’s.

  
Thinking became harder as Sun’s vision got darker. Damn it. He had used too much power trying to distract those guys. One copy was usually bad enough for him to manage. However, not only had he created a copy each enemy, but also did it while running for his life. He shouldn’t have done that, but he’d been panicking. All he had wanted was for them to go away and had simply reacted. As he unwillingly slipped into unconsciousness, Sun briefly wondered if this little stint would be what finally did him in.


	2. I'm In Trouble And I Can't Really Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got dark. Really dark.

The first thought that Sun had when he woke up was that he was not where he passed out. He knew that he should be panicking at this, yet couldn’t really get worked up. The sense of dread and terror that should have hit him right away was quietly floating just out of reach, lost in a haze of the warm, fuzzy feeling that the fog surrounding him had brought. It was like being wrapped up in a warm blanket.

The voices didn’t bother him either. They just quietly passed over him and were only vaguely heard. Sun was fine. What did he care about things like “virgin animal” and “fight ring” when the haze that surrounded him just felt so _good_. He twitched slightly at the words “fresh meat”. He didn’t care for meat. Was more of a vegetarian. Just as soon as that discomfort had appeared however, it had softly drifted away. Well, it might not be that bad. If eating meat is what it took for Sun to keep feeling as good he did right now, then it could be worth it.

Something inside of Sun told him that something was wrong. Instincts honed from years spent evading and running screamed at him to get out, to collect whatever sanity he could still find and get as far away from there – wherever “there” was – as possible. But again, that instinct floated upward into the air as if nothing more than a cloud, supported only by those pesky survival instincts of his. As he got used to that haze, Sun started to understand what was going on around him, even if he still didn’t care for it.

“It was a lot of work trying to get him here. No way in hell is he worth as much effort as the boss has put in to finding him,” one voice said. This voice was rough around the edges, as if the owner had suffered from a cold recently.

“Not worth it? Hell yeah, he’s worth it. Bitch is a purity in both senses of the word. Better yet, he’s a faunus. I wouldn’t mind testing him if I thought the boss wouldn’t kill me for it.” This voice was different. It had a near soothing quality to it. Sun much preferred listening to him than the one with the cold.

“Are you serious? Shit. That means that he’s going to be the prize this time. Whoever wins him will be a lucky bastard that’s for sure. We scored on this one. Suckers are gonna be lining up from all over in this ring. The shit we’ll rake in from this will be more than enough to get us whatever the fuck we want,” the voice with the cold said.

“Not only that, but since we’re the ones who brought him in we get an extra bonus of being able to choose whatever bitch we want out of the pile for our own personal use. No more scrambling for drops of power from the community bitches. They’ll be our personal supply.”

“I’m going for the redhead. She has still enough fire left that breaking her should be pretty entertaining for awhile. What about you? Any bitch caught your eye?”

“The white-haired one, I guess,” the nice voice said with a sigh. “She’s pretty damn docile and fairly obedient. I hardly need a rebellious bitch to try and screw me over if I’m in a bind.”

“Coward. You’ve got no sense of sport.”

“But I do have a sense of survival. Which is more than I can say for you.”

Sun would have liked to listen to those voices now, but the fog was back. He didn’t fight its decent, instead welcoming it with open arms as it wrapped around him again like a warm marshmallow. And as it descended, his consciousness did the opposite. It lifted out and flew up, far away like a bird in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I started this story and then completely forgot about midterms. I had to scramble to get everything done. Hopefully, I’ll have the next one up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s not long, and it’s probably not perfect. Either way, please review. I’ll need feedback if I’m to decide whether or not I keep this story or abandon it. Also, Sun and Neptune are going to be attracted to each other, but I haven’t decided whether or not they’ll ever actually fall in love or whether their relationship will stay as one of convenience. Let me know what you think about that too. Also, I'm thinking about expanding this chapter.


End file.
